Twilight
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: When Bobbi Morse moved from San Diego, California to the small town of Forks, Washington; she knew things would be different. What Bobbi never expected was to find herself in the midst of, and falling in love with, a vampire. A MockingPrincess spin on the Twilight series with some changes, mainly to the more controversial parts of Twilight. Contains some X-Men characters too!
1. Preface

**New story time, yay! I've been sitting on this story for a while actually, since back in June. But my summer was busy, and so has school. So now I finally have a chance to start publishing it. As a note, in case the summary wasn't clear, this is going to be a rough adaption of the _Twilight_ series. The same basic plot is going to happen, girl moves to new school, falls in love with a vampire, everything goes to hell. But Bobbi is still going to be Bobbi, she's not going to be Bella. And Jade will still be Jade, not Edward. While Bobbi is going to be serving the same role as Bella, and Jade will be serving the same role as Edward, that's about where the similarities end. **

**So, while the storyline is roughly the same, some of the critisms of the Twilight series will be changed to not seem as stupid/creepy/whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel character or the storyline.**

 **Preface**

Death is one of those odd things in the world. Everyone knows about it. Everyone knows it will happen to them. But no one liked to give it much thought, even though they knew it would happen to them. Even then, people still did think about death.

What came after death? Was there a heaven and a hell? Those were the thoughts people thought when it came to death, not about how, when, and/or where they would die.

As I stared down the tracker, I thought about how my life had changed since I had moved to Forks. I knew it would be different, just not this different. And given had the chance, I wouldn't take it back. These past few months had been the most interesting months ever. And now, it was time for it to all end.

 **So, the preface is roughly the same from the first _Twilight_ book, but I tried to get into Bobbi's head and write it as she would think. I'm not sure when my next update will be. Currently, my computer at my house is getting some work done, the hard drive went down so it's getting fixed, so I'm not sure when this or SMFK will be updated, but hopefully it'll be fixed soon. Until then, please review but just don't flame and leave hate. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1! Yay! Like mentioned earlier, this story has Agents of SHIELD, MCU, and X-Men characters in it, along with OCs. In future stories, a few DC characters may appear. This is a really long chapter, but I think it's actually shorter than the actual first chapter. I tweaked the ethnicity a bit for some characters, namely those who will end up being the wolf pack. Most will end up being half Native American, and none will not be Native American. Big thanks to Psylockethe2nd for helping with this (all the way back in the summer. lol) Anyway...I'm done talking for now, so here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone seen here except Jade, Takeda, and a bit of Maven. Marvel owns all other characters and Stephanie Meyer owns the plot (aside from the things we changed)**

 **Chapter 1**

I finished packing my bags and sighed. I was moving from San Diego, California to live with my brother. I would miss the sunshine, especially since I was moving to Forks, Washington.

"Are you sure about this?" Mom asked.

"Yes, Mom, I'm sure," I said for what felt like the millionth time. Mom nodded and hugged me. I hugged back as David, Mom's new husband, finished packing the car.

"C'mon, I love you both, but we have to go," he said. Mom and I laughed before getting in the car and heading to the airport. At the airport, we said our goodbyes before I boarded the plane and headed off. The flight went as far as Seattle, and I had to take a smaller, shuttle plane to Port Angeles. I met up with my older brother, Ben, there. Ben was a police officer in Forks, an unsurprisingly easy job with such a small town.

"Hey little sis," he greeted.

"Hey," I replied, hugging my brother. Ben helped me put my bag in the trunk before we headed off to Forks. We got there after a while and Ben pulled up to his house, a small, white house that used to belong to our father. Our father had walked out on us when I was a kid, he died a few years back and Ben inherited the house and lived there alone. Ben parked the cruiser and we got out, grabbing my bags and heading in. Ben led me up the stairs to my room.

"Thank you," I said quietly. Ben smiled before walking out. That was one of the best things about Ben, he didn't stay and talk much. Ben was always a quiet child, even growing up. He was the strong and silent type, leading Ben to become a police officer. Dinner was bland; Ben apologized for the lackluster dinner. I told him I would take over the cooking duty, it wasn't like I wasn't used to it anyways.

"So what are we doing about school?" I asked.

"I already enrolled you in Forks High, all you have to do is pick up the paperwork in the morning," Ben replied.

"I meant...Are there buses or...?"

"Oh. There are but...You remember Nick Hunter, right?"

"Who?" I asked, the name sounding vaguely familiar.

"Nick Hunter. He lives down on the Quileute Reservation, La Push with his son. His wife died when we were kids and he had two daughters too."

"Oh! Yeah, yeah," I said, remembering now, "What about him?"

"He can't drive anymore, so he had this super old truck that is still in amazingly good working condition..."

"Ben, you didn't have to."

"He doesn't use it anymore, and it's in perfect condition. He gave it for free when he learned you were coming."

"That's...nice."

"I know," Ben said, his expression briefly turning serious, "I think he's trying to make up still for when Dad left us." I shrugged at that and we fell silent. Dinner finished and I headed to bed. The rain kept me up for most of the night, but I finally fell asleep. Ben was already gone when I got up, but there was a set of keys on the table. I had some breakfast before heading out, keys in hand. There was an old-fashioned truck in the driveway, the kind only really seen in movies. Despite looking so old, the truck actually drove great. It didn't take long to get to school, which was a small school. The school was honestly the smallest school I had ever seen, and I parked in the lot. Most cars in the lot were like mine, older looking. The fanciest car in the lot was one of those new, larger Buicks, and a Volvo. I stepped out and headed into the office. There was an older, kind looking, woman at the desk in the office.

"Can I help you, dear?" The woman asked.

"I'm Bobbi Morse...I'm new," I began. The woman smiled kindly and pulled out a folder of papers.

"Here is your schedule and your locker, along with the locker combination. You have a paper you need to have signed by each teacher, but just get it to me by the end of the day and everything will be okay," The woman said kindly. I nodded and headed out, looking at the map. It wasn't too hard to find my locker, or get into it. Once I put my stuff in my locker, I headed to my first class. It was awkward, being the new student. Everyone was staring, whispering. I kept my head down, not really wanting to talk to anyone. My first class, English, was easy enough. The readings I had really already done back in California. When class was over, a boy walked up to me.

The kid had sandy blond hair and a nice smile.

"Barbara Morse, right?" he said.

"Just Bobbi," I corrected, "I swear to God, do not call me Barbara."

"Bobbi then, I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Campbell," Lincoln said, falling into step next to me. We chatted a bit, mainly small talk before I got to my next class. A few other kids said hi here and there, then it was time for lunch.

The lunchroom was your typical high school lunchroom, bustling with students. All but one table. There were twelve students at the table. seven boys, five girls. They weren't talking, they weren't eating. They were just staring at their trays. Some of them were really pale, almost like a dead body but they were all inhumanly gorgeous.

There was a burly blond boy with a slender red haired girl at his side. A small russet skinned girl with her hair pulled back with a headband sat with a guy with long dark hair at her side. Two boys with light blond hair sat in near identical positions, they looked like twins. A brown haired girl sat with them, curled into a blond boy's side. A blonde girl sat with a larger boy with dark hair. Only one seemed alone, one of the five girls. She had dark hair and bright green eyes. All eleven looked nothing alike, aside from the two seemingly twin boys, but yet they looked exactly alike. The pale ones, at least, looked nearly exactly a like.

Their skin was almost eerily pale, like a body with no blood. They sat still, so still, with what appeared to be dark circles under their eyes. The dark circles looked like they had been awake all night, or they were recovering from a broken nose. But their noses were all perfect, they were all perfect looking. The dark haired, green eyed girl was especially gorgeous.

I looked at her for a little while. The boy next to her, who looked like her sibling or something, nudged her and she suddenly looked up. I dropped my head and asked the girl next to me,

"Who are they?" The girl, who's name evaded me, looked up and at where I had been staring.

"Those are Jade and Takeda Okaia, their adopted siblings Bucky Barnes, Annette Bower, Jamie Cortez and Piotr Rapsutin along with their adopted cousins; Clint Barton, Pietro, Wanda, and Maven Maximoff and Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff," the girl said.

"Who's the lone girl?" I asked, frowning at the group of twelve.

"That's Jade Okaia. Totally gorgeous, obviously, but I think she's dating the Maven kid, she sure is protective of him," the girl next to me, Raina, said. We watched as one of the kids from another table threw his milk carton at the twelve, hitting one of the boys with light blond hair in the face. He began to cry.

"Hey! Why the hell did you throw that?" The girl, Jade, shouted, standing up, her voice sounded like velvet. The kid who threw the milk carton sat down. This resulted in Jade frowning and sitting back down, fussing over the blond boy. The kid was cute, I couldn't deny that. He had light blond hair and an innocent, childlike smile. Everyone seemed attached to the boy, especially the gorgeous green eyed girl.

"You okay?" She asked the boy. The boy nodded.

"Good," Jade said, appearing to smile. Before anything else could happen, the bell rang and lunch was done. One of the girls from lunch, who reminded me her name was Skye, had Biology with me. In class, there were benches set up. Skye went to sit at one, as most were full. For that matter, all but one was full. The only one that wasn't full had the girl from lunch, Okaia.

As I passed by the bench to give the teacher my slip, she stiffened and glared at me. Her expression wasn't just angry, it was downright murderous. I looked away, wondering what the hell that was about. Unfortunately, the teacher directed me to sit next to her, so I did. Somehow, the glare seemed to intensify before she moved her chair all the way to the edge of her side, one hand partially covering her face. I sniffed my hair quickly before letting it fall between us, it didn't smell bad to me.

The class was pretty awkward, as I already knew most of the information from my previous classes, and Okaia was still shooting glares my way. Sitting next to her, I noticed things I didn't before. She was rather tall with a lean build. The muscles in her forearm were tense, though, and her hand was clenched in a fist. It was was beautiful and confusing. The moment the bell rang, she jumped up from her seat and left, her back to me. I frowned as a boy with curly brown hair and a baby face walked up to me.

"Barbara Morse, right?" He said.

"Just Bobbi," I corrected, making a face at the use of my full name. I hated being called Barbara.

"Gordon," the boy said, introducing himself.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"So...What did you do to Okaia?"

"Nothing...Is she always like that?"

"No. I mean she's usually a bit cold and keeps to herself...but that's no different from the rest of her family...And she's definitely not like that."

"Oh," I said, frowning. Gordon nodded before we headed off. I felt like someone was staring at me and turned around to see the redhead from lunch glaring at me before looking away.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Gordon, nodding at the redhead.

"Natasha Romanoff," Gordon answered. I nodded, silently wondering what the hell her problem was. We got to gym and I headed into the girl's' locker room. I didn't hate gym class, but it wasn't one of my favorite classes. I wasn't clumsy by any means, but sports just didn't interest me too much. Thankfully, the gym teacher let me sit the day out, but said that I would have to start participating tomorrow if I wanted to pass the class.

After gym, I headed back to the secretary to return the slip she needed. As I stepped into the office, I noticed it was already occupied. Jade Okaia stood at the desk, arguing with the secretary in a low and velvety voice. I didn't hear much of the argument, just that she wanted to switch her Biology class period from sixth period to any other period. I didn't understand what the problem with the class was, or why she would want to switch. Did it have something to do with her reaction?

Before I could ponder upon it anymore, the door opened and a gust of wind blew through the office as another student dropped something into the wire basket on the desk and walked out. What surprised me, though, was Jade's reaction. Her entire body stiffened and she turned around, that same murderous glare in her green eyes. I raised my hands, as if to say 'I don't want any trouble', but Jade was already turning back around.

"Never mind, then," she said in a hard but still velvety voice, "I guess I'll just have to endure it." With that, she spun on her heel and walked out, not once glancing my way.

"How did your day go, dear?" The secretary asked in a kind voice.

"Fine," I said, half lying. I handed in the slip before hurrying out, confused and slightly hurt. Since I didn't have anything to do, I headed home everything was so confusing, especially as to why the girl was so angry. At dinner time, I decided to get some answers.

"Hey Ben, what do you know about Jade Okaia?"

"The Okaias? They're new, moved here last year. I work with the father, Kenshi."

I nodded, "Their kids don't seem too popular." Ben rolled his eyes.

"People in this small town. Kenshi is a great cop who could easily work in somewhere like NYC and get paid more than double here. We're lu to have him, lucky his wife wanted to work in a small town. They're an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts when they first moved here, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought there could be some problems with them. But they're all very nice, all very mature. None of them cause any trouble, which is more than I can say for some of the children who have lived in this town for her nations. And they stick together the way a family should, camping every other weekend and stuff. Just because they're newcomers and their one daughter is gay...people have to talk." Ben calmed himself down before saying, "If I had my way anyone who bullies Jade and Maven would spend three weeks in jail"

"Which one is Jade?" I asked, keeping my voice as clueless as possible. Ben stared incredulously at me.

"If you don't know who she is, why did you ask about her?" He asked.

"I uh...kids at school were talking." Ben pursed his lips before nodding.

"She's the one with dark hair and green eyes." I nodded, "They're all very...attractive." Ben laughed.

"You should see Kenshi," he said, "I swear that if his wife wasn't the prosecutor for most of our cases...well, even then, some of the girls have trouble working around him they're so smitten." I laughed at that and we fell into silence.

 **So I know it's a bit shorter than the actual version, but this is my story. So to recap, Jade is kinda like Edward (or at least this version of Edward) while Bobbi is Bella. Her brother, Ben, is like Charlie, though much younger. Hunter is going to be Jacob, except half-Native American. Lincoln is a less annoying version of Eric, Gordon (the Inhuman) is Mike, Raina is Jessica, Skye is Angela. Who in Jade's family is who will be revealed later. Anyway, please review but no hate. I am not here for hate.**

 **Update 2/21/207: I made a mistake earlier in the number of family members. There are twelve, not eleven. I forgot to mention Clint in with the names, so I fixed that.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow or later this week. Then I was rereading what I had written for Chapter 2 and decided to post it. So here is Chapter 2. And hey, you guys might get lucky and have a double update of this story this week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any recognizable canon characters. Only partially Maven, Jade, and her family. Everyone else belongs to Marvel.**

 **Chapter 2**

The next week flew by fast. School was school, nothing was too out of the ordinary. There was just one thing missing, Jade Okaia wasn't in school. Her siblings were, but she wasn't. The second day of school I had gone in, planning on talking to her during Biology. I was planning on telling her to cut it out, whatever bullshit she had against. I didn't even know her, and I was going to apologize for whatthefuckever I did to piss her off. Instead...she just wasn't in school. It went on like that for two weeks, everyone in their family but Jade being in school. The Monday of the third week was when everything changed.

It was snowing, like actually snowing real snow. I hated snow. Maybe it was being from California where it was sunny and dry most of the time, but snow just sucked. It was all wet and cold out, some students were throwing snowballs at each other. When I got to lunch, I noticed something unusual, or at least unusual compared to the last few weeks. Jade Okaia was back. She was sitting with her family, laughing and joking around. She threw snow at Natasha, who laughed chucked some right back. Jade was smiling and laughing, no sign of the murderous looking girl who I had seen on the first day.

"What are you staring at?" Raina asked. At that moment, Jade's eyes flickered over in my direction. I dropped my gaze, not wanting a repeat of last time. In the small second our eyes met, though, she didn't seem angry or murderous. Instead, Jade just seemed curious.

"Jade Okaia is staring at you," Raina commented.

"She doesn't look angry, does she?" I asked.

"No...Should she?"

"I don't think she likes me…"

"None of them like anyone...but she's still staring." I kicked Raina under the table, "Stop staring!" Raina chuckled as the bell rang. I went to Biology, dreading what would happen this time. My table was empty when I got in, so I sat down and concentrated on what was on the board. The teacher was writing down the stages of mitosis and what they looked like. Once the students were all in, he clapped his hands.

"Alright students, on your benches you have microscopes. I will be passing out slides and worksheets. Working with your partner you are to determine what stage of mitosis each slide is. No books are allowed, and neither are phones or other electronic devices," the teacher said, passing out slides and worksheets as he spoke.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior the other day," a voice next to me spoke up. I nearly jumped in surprise before turning to see Jade staring at me. Her eyes seemed brighter than last time, and the dark circles seemed less prominent. Her hair was wet from the snow and falling everywhere, but somehow she pulled the look off. Jade's lips were parted in a small smile, but her eyes were still guarded.

"My name is Jade Okaia," she continued, "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last time. You must be Bobbi."

"How do you know my name?" I blurted before feeling foolish. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe my father works with your brother, the same brother who is now your legal guardian," she said, a hint of teasing in her tone. Before I could respond, the teacher set down our slides and worksheet.

"I guess we should get to work," I said. Jade nodded and picked up a slide, placing it in the microscope. I looked into it.

"Anaphase," I said.

"Mind if I look?" Jade asked, reaching for the microscope. I shook my head and pushed it towards her, our hands brushing. I pulled back instantly, her hands felt like they had been sitting in the snow all day.

"Sorry," Jade murmured before looking into the slide. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my heart.

"Anaphase," she agreed, writing it down on the worksheet in very neat handwriting. The slides were quickly switched out and Jade peered into the next for a quick second.

"Metaphase," she said.

"Mind if I look?" I asked. Jade wordlessly pushed the microscope towards me. I looked into it, checking to make sure she was right.

"Metaphase," I agreed. Jade's lips quirked into a smile as she wrote down the answer. The next three slides went easy, the two of us taking turns with who identified the stage. I glanced around when we were done, everyone else was still working on theirs. Some kids were trying to sneak their book or their phones, and all looked pretty lost. The teacher walked up to us.

"You two done?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Jade said. The teacher picked up the paper and looked over it. He nodded before looking at Jade.

"Next time, let your partner do some work," he cautioned.

"She actually identified most of them," Jade replied. The teacher looked surprised before looking at me.

"Have you done this lab before?" He asked.

"Not this one exactly…"

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah." The teacher nodded and walked off.

"So...You moved here from California?" Jade asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

"Why?" Jade asked, her expression curious.

"I guess...I guess I don't know," I murmured.

"You don't know," Jade said slowly. I laughed slightly, "I know. It seems odd. But it's...it's hard to explain." Jade stared at me, an odd expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You are incredibly hard to read," Jade murmured, looking...frustrated almost.

"That's weird, my mom always says I was an open book," I said with a frown. Jade frowned, cocking her head to the side for a moment before shaking it. I frowned as we fell silent for a moment.

"So…" Jade said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me your story," Jade said, her expression still having that hint of frustration. I sighed but nodded.

"My mom has always been a single mother. I never knew my father, he walked out when I was a baby. Ben remembers him more, but holds a grudge against him. Anyways, my mom remarried a few years ago…"

"And you don't like the new husband?"

"No. David is cool, even if he's a bit younger than my mom. He plays baseball…"

"He play for any team my brothers would know?"

"Nah. It's all minor league stuff. Games rarely air on TV and unless you live in the area, you wouldn't know the team." Jade nodded.

"Why'd you move?" She asked, her tone uncharacteristically soft.

"My mom constantly stayed home with me instead of being out with him," I said with a shrug.

"So she shipped you off to live with your brother?"

"I chose to come here," I corrected.

"Why?"

"She loves David, and I wanted her to be happy."

"At the expense of your own happiness?"

"I am happy," I said with a shrug. Jade frowned, cocking her head to the side again. I frowned too, feeling something about her was different…

"Your eyes," I blurted, figuring it out.

"What?" Jade asked. I felt my face heat up, embarrassed.

"Your eyes. They seem...brighter…" I said. Jade smiled mysteriously.

"I guess it's just the lights," she said. I frowned at the answer before the bell rang and we gathered up our stuff, heading out.

 **Admittedly, the ending is shorter than what I intended. But it is in line with the movie? Anyways...please read and review but no flames or hate.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! I am on summer vacations so hopefully I will be updating more often.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any recognizable canon characters. Only partially Maven, Jade, and her family. Everyone else belongs to Marvel.**

The moment we were out, Jade walked away as if our conversation during class had never even happened. I shook my head, confused, as Gordon walked up.

"That was so confusing," he whined, "They all looked exactly the same. You are so lucky that you had Okaia as your partner."

"It wasn't that hard," I said, insulted at the insinuation. Gordon instantly looked like a scolded puppy, making me feel bad. "But I have done this lab, at least one exactly like it, before."

"Well Okaia seemed friendly enough to you today," Gordon said, quickly changing the subject. His tone wasn't too happy though, it sounded like he didn't like Jade too much.

"I guess," I said, trying to sound indifferent, "She was probably just having a bad day last time." Gym was gym, it wasn't too interesting but kept me active at least. I headed out to the truck after gym.

* * *

The next morning I could tell something was different about the day. I got out of bed and went to the window, sighing. It had snowed more over night, leaving the ground to be dusted with snow. Even worse, the snow and water from yesterday had frozen, leaving a less than pleasant winter wonderland (and it was supposed to be Spring for shit's sake!). Ben was already gone when I got up, so I made breakfast before leaving. Just as I had suspected they would be, the road were icy as hell. It was a lot easier to drive than I thought it would be, the truck didn't seem to be bothered by the icy roads at all. When I arrived at school I got out and noticed silver chains on the wheels.

Shaking my head at what my brother probably did, I glanced around the parking lot. I saw Jade talking with her family by their car. It seemed as if they were arguing in low, angry voices. I couldn't hear what they were saying though, none of them looked too happy though. A high-pitched squeal came from somewhere in the parking lot, and Jade's head snapped up. The squealing got louder, and I turned around to see a van barreling towards me.

A few things happened at once. Jade's expression turned to surprise, then horror, then anger. Suddenly she wasn't across the parking lot, she had disappeared. In almost the same moment, something slammed into me, but not from the direction of the van. Whatever had hit me was pinning me down, causing my head to hit on the icy blacktop. Two pale hands shot out, stopping the van from progressing further.

"Bobbi...Bobbi are you okay?" Jade's frantic voice was right next to my ear.

"No need to shout," I grumbled, trying to pull back. Jade held me in her iron grip, one hand lifting to gently stroke my cheek.

"You hit your head pretty hard," she commented, "Especially since you think I'm shouting." I became acutely aware of a pain behind my left ear, a throbbing pain.

"Ow," I muttered, slightly surprised.

"Like I said, you hit your head pretty hard," Jade said, her small smile taking the bite out of her words.

"How...How did you get over here so fast?" I asked, remembering how she was over by her family, arguing with them.

"I was standing here the whole time," Jade replied, her tone turning serious again. I tried pulling back again, and this time Jade let me. She moved as far away as she could, her green eyes not meeting mine. For a brief moment I wondered what exactly was it that I was asking her. Was I just imagining her over by her family?

The other students had noticed by then, and were clamoring around. Some looked like they were crying, and they were all shouting. Shouting at us. Shouting at others. Just shouting.

"Don't move," one person instructed.

"We need to get Tripp out," a second person said. I tried to get up, but Jade set a hand on my shoulder.

"Just stay here for now," she murmured softly.

"It's cold down here though," I protested. Jade chuckled softly, but there was an edge to the sound.

"I know you were over by your car, with your family," I said, deciding to pick the conversation back up. Jade's expression hardened again. "No I wasn't."

"I saw you," I argued quietly, faintly hearing the adults approaching.

"I was standing right next to you and pulled you out of the way," Jade said, her eyes meeting mine and she looked like she was trying to relay something crucial.

"No," I replied, "I know that's not the truth."

" _Please_ , Bobbi. Just got with it," Jade pleaded softly, her eyes blazing.

"Why?"

"Just trust me, please."

"Will you explain things later?"

"Fine," Jade said with a slight huff.

"Fine," I replied. It ended up taking six of the paramedics along with two teachers to shift the van far enough away to bring the stretcher in. Jade refused hers. I tried to do the same but Jade mentioned that I had hit my head, and told them that I probably had a concussion. I ended up on the stretcher, along with one of those god-awful neck braces, while Jade got to ride in the front of the ambulance. It was annoying. To make matters worse, Ben was already at the hospital before we got there, waiting in the room.

"Bobbi!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine Ben," I assured my brother, taking off the neck brace the moment the paramedics left. The paramedics returned a short while after they left, bringing in a stretcher with a kid I recognized from my history class, Antoine Triplett. Trip had his head all wrapped up in bloody bandages, he looked a lot worse than I felt.

"Shit, Bobbi. I am so sorry," he began apologizing.

"It's cool. I'm fine. How are you?" I asked. As we talked, the nurses began to undo his bandages, revealing shallow cuts all over his forehead and cheek.

"I didn't...I couldn't stop...I was going too fast and hit the ice wrong...I thought I was going to kill you."

"Don't worry, you missed me."

"How did you get safe so fast. One moment you were there, the next you were gone."

"Uh...Jade pulled me out of the way."

"Who?" Trip looked confused.

"Jade Okaia...She was standing right next to me," I lied.

"Okaia? I didn't see her...Is she okay?"

"I think so...She didn't need a stretcher." I hated lying but there was no real way to explain how Jade had gotten to where she had gotten so fast. I was wheeled away for an X-Ray and MRI and all that shit, and as I had suspected there was no concussion or anything. I couldn't leave, though, I had to wait for a doctor. I was wheeled back to where Trip was, and closed my eyes as he apologized over and over.

"Is she sleeping?" a familiar voice asked. I opened my eyes to see Jade standing at the foot of the bed, smirking. I glared at her, though it would've been more natural to oogle at her.

"Jade, I'm really sorr-" Trip began before Jade held up a hand to stop him.

"It's all fine," Jade said, though her tone said different, "Just be _very_ careful next time." Trip nodded as Jade sat near the edge of my bed.

"So...What's the diagnosis?"

"No concussion or anything...Just waiting for a doctor before I can get the hell out of here," I said.

"And here I was thinking that you liked talking to me," Jade joked. I shot her another glare as a doctor walked in. The doctor was tall and pale with pretty dark red hair. She was pale and gorgeous, a lot like Jade. She even had green eyes like Jade. Jade looked up and smiled at the doctor.

"Hey Jean," she said, her tone utterly casual.

"Hey," the woman, Jean, replied. Jade and Jean exchanged a long look for a moment, as if they were silently communicating something. Jean then picked up my file, thumbing through it.

"Your X-Rays look good," Jean said, "How are you feeling? Jade said you hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine," I said for hopefully the last time. Jean flicked on a pen light, flashing it into my eyes and nodding to herself. She then prodded at my head, her hands icy cold. I winced slightly.

"Tender?" She asked.

"Not really...I've had worse," I replied. The doctor nodded.

"Your brother is out in the waiting room. You can go. But if you have any pain or change in eyesight, come back." I nodded as Jade slipped out of the room. Jean finished a few more things before letting me leave. Ben was out in the waiting room.

"So you can leave?" Ben asked as I walked up. I nodded, "Yep." Ben also nodded and we headed off. I waited in the front area as Ben went to get the car.

From the distance, I could faintly hear arguing voices.

"Twenty people saw you today," Annette hissed, standing in front of Jade with her arms crossed.

"Hell, it was probably more than twenty people," Natasha said, standing next to Annette.

"What was I supposed to do?" Jade replied, "Let the car hit her and have her die? Then where would we have been?"

"This isn't about you Jade!" Annette said angrily.

"I think we should take this to my office," Jean said, noticing me. Annette and Natasha followed Jean, but Jade hung back.

"What do you want?" Jade asked.

"What the hell is going on with you?" I hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jade said.

"How'd you get to the car so fast?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You weren't anywhere near my car, and then you appeared. How?" I said. Jade shook her head.

"Don't," she whispered. I sighed.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" I asked.

"It is the truth," Jade said. I shook my head.

"I know it's not. It's not human," I said. Jade shook her head.

"I had an adrenaline rush...very common, you can google it," Jade said.

"Cut the crap," I snapped. Jade shook her head, "No one is going to believe you."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone."

"Then why does it matter?" She asked.

"I don't like to lie without a good reason," I replied.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" Jade snapped.

"Thank you," I said before waiting.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Jade said.

"No. Not until you tell me the truth," I replied.

"In that case...I hope you enjoy disappointment." We glared at each other for a moment. Despite her obvious anger, there was something hiding behind her green eyes. I spoke first to keep from losing my cool.

"Why did you go through the hassle to save me if it causes you this much pain?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jade admitted, looking oddly vulnerable. Ben suddenly appeared, an older man with him. The man had dark hair and dark eyes and was eerily pale...like a dead body...like Jade. I assumed they were related and Jade's words confirmed it.

"Hey Dad," she said. The man, Jade's father, smiled.

"Ready to head home?" He asked Jade. Jade nodded. The man turned to me and extended his hand.

"Kenshi Okaia," he introduced, "You must be Bobbi. I work with your brother." I shook his hand. It was as ice cold as the others. Kenshi looked at Jade, "I have to interview some witnesses, but your mom is out there to pick you up." Jade nodded and left without another word, or even a glance, to me. Kenshi nodded at my brother before walking off. Ben led me to his car.

"You should call Mom," he said.

"You told Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ben said apologetically. Once we got home, I called Mom and assured her I was fine. After convincing Mom I was okay, I went to bed. That was the first night I dreamt of Jade Okaia.

 **BOOM! CHAPTER 3 DONE! Yes it is 10:12 at night for me. No, I do not care. I think this was the longest chapter so far. On a side note, Jean Grey is Jean Grey from the X-Men and looks like the Jean from the first X-Men movie (the 2000 one with Famke Janssen). Interesting to note, in the X-Men movies, Jean Grey is a doctor, which inspired her being the doctor here since Kenshi is a cop and Syndel is a prosecutor. Anyways, read and review and hopefully the next chapter will be soon!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! I kind of rewrote parts of the book, but kept other parts in line.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable characters. Only Jade and her family...And Maven, that adorable puppy.**

The dream was...odd. It wasn't odd because I was dreaming about a girl. That was the only non-odd part of the dream. What happened in the dream, though, was odd. It was dark in t he dream. Very, very dark. Jade was there, walking away. Her skin was almost...glowing. She was walking away from me and never turned around...

I woke up after that dream and couldn't fall back asleep. After that, though, it seemed like she would appear in my dreams every single night.

The next month passed slowly, uneasily. At first, it was slightly embarrassing, everyone seemed very concerned about what had been dubbed "The Van Incident". No matter how many times I told everyone that I was fine, they always kept asking. No one asked Jade anything, though. Like normal, they all just ignored her. Her sisters Annette and Natasha, though, constantly sent glares in my direction.

I didn't tell anyone that Jade may or may not be completely human, I kept that to myself like I told her I would. Nothing changed for a while, not until it was almost time for the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Truthfully, I had forgotten that it was coming up. Lincoln, Gordon, and even Tripp had asked me if I was going. I said no to all of them. Told them I was going out of town to Seattle on that weekend. So Lincoln was going with Skye instead. And Gordon was going with Raina. Tripp was going solo, but he said he was okay with that.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I thought about how I was happy for my friends, they were all going to the dance. I got out of my car and locked it, dropping the keys as I did. Before I could pick them up, a pale hand had already snatched them up. I stood up to see Jade there, my keys hanging around one of her slim fingers. I extended my hand and she dropped them wordlessly into it. We headed inside.

"So...the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up in a few weeks," Jade began.

"I'm not going," I interrupted.

"Neither was I," Jade deadpanned.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" I asked.

"I'm going to Seattle that weekend and heard you were too," Jade explained. I stopped suddenly, "Is this some kind of joke?" Jade shook her head.

"No. Just an offer," she said. I sighed, "I thought we weren't supposed to be friends."

"I just feel it's better we're not friends, but we could be," Jade said. I sighed.

"I'll think about it," I said. Jade nodded and we went to our classes. Everything was normal until lunch. I went to sit with my friends at lunch when Raina spoke up.

"Jade Okaia is staring at you," she said. I looked up to see Jade staring at me before making a 'come here' motion.

"I wonder what she wants," Gordon said.

"Probably help with her homework," I muttered, getting up and heading to her table. I dropped my bag and sat down opposite of Jade.

"So what's up?" I asked. Jade shrugged.

"I wanted to change things up," she said. I nodded.

"Besides," she added lightly, "I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." Her voice took on a hard edge at the end.

"You lost me," I said. Jade took a deep breath.

"I was counting on you saying that," she murmured.

"So in plain English, are we friends now?" I asked. "Friends..." "Or not..." "I suppose...but I'm warning you, I'm not a good person to be friends with."

"That's a lie. She's an amazing friend," one of the boys with light blond hair said, sitting down suddenly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"This is Maven" Jade said.

"Hi!" Maven said, waving like a child before looking at Jade, "Annette and Nat are not happy with you. At all! But I'm happy for you!"

"Tell them to fuck off" Jade muttered.

"They already know! But they think what you are doing is VERY BAD! Dangerous they said. If this ends badly..."

"Shh Maven! I swear you act too much like you're two month old" Maven frowned "But I am two mon-" Jade shushed him again. Maven pouted. Jade gave him a look that said a lot more than she did. Maven put his head on his arms grinning, looking like a puppy that wanted to play.

"When was the last time you ate?" Jade asked him.

"Ten minutes ago over there" Maven to where his siblings sat. Jade nodded.

"Did they send you over here?" She asked.

"Nope!"

"Why'd you decide to come over?" Jade asked. Maven shrugged, wiggling like a hyperactive puppy. Jade shook her head and gave him an amused and affectionate look.

"Are you two dating?" I asked. Maven said "Blah!" while Jade said "No..."

"Right. My brother mentioned you were gay. I just...you two are so close...I didn't know..."

"No. We're not dating," Jade said. I nodded, "Well...Can you do me a favor?"

"What's the favor?" Jade asked warily. "Warn me next time, before you decide to just ignore me right after saving my life." Jade nodded, "Sounds like a deal." Maven began wiggling like a puppy again.

"Maven, can you leave us alone for a few?" Jade asked.

"Why?" Maven whined. Jade gave him a stern look. Maven sighed and walked back to the rest of his family. I turned to Jade, confused.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head.

"Can I have something in return?" Jade asked suddenly.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Tell me one of your theories."

"No," I said instantly, "Not that."

"Please?" Jade said, leaning across the table. I swallowed.

"Please?" Jade purred.

"Uh...video game character brought to life?" I offered, "I mean you look a lot like that one Mortal Kombat character...Kitana I think she was called..." Jade's expression darkened, "What if I'm not Kitana...what if I'm Mileena?" I shook my head, "You're too gorgeous to be Mileena." Jade shook her head again. She glanced at the clock, "Lunch is going to be done soon." I nodded, "See you in class?" Jade shook her head, "I...Sometimes its healthy to skip." I nodded, "See you...later then?" Jade nodded as the bell rang. I headed to class.

 **Done with this chapter! So...few things:**

 **1\. Even though Bobbi knows that Jade is gay, she only knows because it's a "rumor" technically. Jade herself hasn't told Bobbi she's gay. So Bobbi only knows because others say she is. Hence the reason she thinks Jade and Maven are dating, even though they aren't.**

 **2\. Jade is actually inspired by Kitana from Mortal Kombat. That's where Bobbi's comparison comes from. Lol.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Holy shit it has been forever since I've updated this fic. It's summer now. I'm slowly working on the next chapter. I have bits and pieces written here and there, so updating will probably still be very sporadic. But I am working on it, just very slowly.**

 **Chapter 5**

In Biology, the teacher was setting up the tables. I took my seat, watching him. From what I could see it looked like he was setting down little trays and instruments. As the other students began filing in, I had a sinking feeling I knew what was going on. I was nervous, if we were doing what I thought we were doing, it probably would've been better to skip class. Blood typing sucked. It wasn't the blood that bothered me, I just hated the needles. Soon, everyone but Jade was in class, and Jade was skipping (lucky her). The teacher stood at the front of the classroom, starting his lesson. Mr. Coli clapped his hands together, getting the attention of the students.

"Okay class, today we are doing blood typing," Mr. Coli said, pulling a pair of rubber gloves out of his lap coat and pulling them on with a loud _snap!_ Sound, "There are instruments on your desk. One is an indicator card," Mr. Coli held up a white card with four squares on it, "Another is an applicator," Mr. Coli held up a what looked like a hair pick, only without the teeth, "And the final is a sterile micro lancelet," Mr. Coli held up a piece of plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from where I sat, but that didn't do anything to calm me.

"I will be coming around with a water dropper to prepare the cards. Please do not do anything yet," Mr Coli said. He walked up to Gordon's table and took Gordon's hand, pricking a finger with the micro lancet. I started feeling woozy as Mr. Coli continued talking about the blood typing and what to do. I tried to take deep breaths through my mouth. I could almost smell the blood, feel the sharp prick of a needle. The teacher walked up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. Next thing I knew, I fainted. I don't know how long I was out for, but when I came to, Gordon was carrying me, seemingly to the nurses office.

"You can put me down," I groaned. Gordon gently set me down, and I instantly laid on the ground, which was thankfully cold. I heard footsteps approach us.

"What are you doing here?" Gordon asked, sounding surprised.

"What the hell happened to her?" The familiar yet angry voice of Jade demanded.

"I think she's dead," a second voice, Maven, commented.

"She's not dead," Jade said, exasperation in her tone. "She's not moving. I think she's dead," Maven said matter-of-factly. "She's not dead," Jade repeated. "Then why isn't she moving?" Maven asked. "She passed out in biology," Gordon offered helpfully, "I was taking her to the nurse's office."

"I can take her," Jade said. "No..." Gordon began to protest. A arm suddenly pulled me up.

"I can walk," I protested.

"Holy shit! She's a zombie!" Maven exclaimed.

"Maven, she's not a zombie," Jade sighed.

"That is exactly what someone who likes zombies would say!"

"Maven, she's not a zombie, she is breathing. Zombies don't breathe."

"What's this about zombies now?" A musical voice rang out.

"She's a zombie!" Maven hollered.

"Maven thinks Bobbi is a zombie," Jade explained, "Though with how pale she looks, I'd be more apt to say she's leaning more towards vampire rather than zombie."

"OMG SHE IS A VAMPIRE!" Maven exclaimed, "BUT WAIT! WHO BIT HER!"

"Maven!" Jade and the other girl snapped in unison.

"She's either a vampire or a zombie," Maven said matter-of-factly.

"Maven, vampire and zombies do not exist. They are fictional," Jade said, a hint of...something in her tone.

"But..." Maven began.

"Maven, you can either help me get her to the nurse's office or you can wait at the car," Jade snapped. I opened my eyes to see Maven looking upset.

"Hey, be nice to Maven," I said. Jade exhaled a long breath.

"Maven? Please. Either wait by the car or help me," she said in a nicer tone. I looked at the other girl. She was blonde and pale. She held out her hand "Jamie Cortez" I shook her hand before immediately pulling back. Her hand felt like Alaska.

"What are you doing skipping class?" Jade asked her.

"Natasha was annoying me"

"About what?" Jade asked, her expression odd. Jamie's eye briefly flashed to me. Jade nodded, seemingly understanding whatever it was that was unsaid.

"So why are you skipping class?" Jamie asked. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Blood typing," she said, "Bio was doing blood typing so I decided 'f**k that, I have better things to do'."

"That...Makes sense," Jamie said. Jade nodded, "'Sides, if it had turned out that Gordon had killed her..."

"You would've killed him?" Jamie teased.

"Shut up," Jade said, glaring at Jamie. Jamie laughed.

"I'll let you two head on to the nurse's office," she said before turning to Maven, "Maven, come with me."

"But!" Maven protested as Jamie grabbed his arm, dragging him off. Jade sighed and turned to me.

"I am very sorry about them," she said.

"It's uh...It's okay," I said. Jade reached over and lifted me back up.

"It'll be faster this way," she explained, walking off. Even with what she was wearing, I could feel an icy coldness seeping off of her skin. It felt nice, though. I still felt clammy from biology class, so her cold body felt nice. I turned my face into her neck, inhaling slowly. The scent coming off of her skin was indescribable. It didn't seem to take too much longer to get into the nurse's office, I felt the air get warmer as we stepped into the building.

"Oh my," I heard a feminine voice say.

"She fainted in biology," Jade said in a calm voice. I reluctantly pulled away from Jade's neck and opened my eyes. We were in the office. Jade walked right past the front desk and towards the nurse's office. The secretary rushed past Jade to open the door. I felt Jade sigh and mutter something under her breath. The nurse looked up, surprised, as Jade strode in and set me on the cot. Jade then when to stand on the other side of the room.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"She fainted in biology," Jade repeated, "There was blood typing in biology today."

"There is always one," the nurse said kindly. Jade snickered slightly.

"Just lie down, it'll pass," the nurse said to me.

"I know," I replied.

"Has this happened before?" the nurse asked.

"Sometimes," I admitted. Jade coughed as if to cover a laugh. The nurse turned to look at her.

"You can head back to class now," the nurse said.

"I'm supposed to stay here with her," Jade said, her tone rather authoritative. The nurse pursed her lips but said nothing. I stayed in the nurse's office for about fifteen minutes before Jade suddenly looked up.

"Get to the office," Jade said suddenly. I looked at her, but her expression was unreadable. The door opened and Gordon walked in with another kid from our class, Sunil Bakshi, who was looking pretty pale. I headed out before the door fully closed, Jade right behind me.

"You listened to me," she noted. I gave her a _look_ , but Jade just laughed. Gordon came out and he didn't look happy. He gave Jade an annoyed look before looking back at me.

"You look better," he said, his tone accusatory. I just shrugged.

"So are you going back to class?" Gordon asked.

"Probably not. It won't be good if I do," I replied.

"Yeah yeah...So are you coming to the beach this weekend?" he asked. It took me a moment to realize what he meant by that. Then I remembered that Gordon and the others had mentioned going to La Push earlier.

"Uh...Yeah. I am," I said.

"We're meeting at my parent's store at ten," Gordon said. The way his body language was, turned away from Jade, made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.

"I'll be there," I said.

"See you in gym," Gordon said before reluctantly heading off. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Gym," I muttered.

"I can take care of that," Jade whispered, speaking the words directly into my ear, "Go sit down and look pale." I nodded and took a seat, doing my best to look, as Jade put it, pale. Jade headed to the counter, speaking in a quiet voice. Whatever she told the secretary, it seemed to work.

A few moments later, Jade walked up to me, her lips curled up into a small smile.

"Let's get you home," she said. I nodded and stood, stumbling slightly.

"Can you walk or do you need me to carry you," Jade said, her tone somewhat teasing.

"I can walk," I said. Jade nodded and we headed out.

"So are you coming Saturday?" I asked.

"Where exactly are you guys going?" Jade asked, her tone somewhat reserved.

"La Push. First Beach to be exact," I answered. An...odd look crossed Jade's face and she smiled wryly.

"I don't think I was invited," she said.

"I just invited you," I pointed out.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Me and you, we shouldn't push Gordon any further, don't want him to snap or anything," Jade said, a mischievous glint in her eye. I said nothing about that, just frowned.

We were in the parking lot by now and I turned left, heading towards my truck when I was stopped by something holding onto the back of my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked, her tone oddly calm. Her question confused me.

"I'm going home," I said.

"I said I was going to take you home safely. I intend to keep that promise," Jade said.

"We can't just leave my truck here," I argued. Jade smiled slightly.

"I'll have Jamie drop it at your place when school is done," she said, beginning to walk towards her car, dragging me with her.

"You are very pushy," I told her as we stopped in front of her car. Like her siblings, Jade drove a very fancy car. I wasn't sure what kind of car it was, but it looked very sporty. Next to it was what I assumed was a car that I assumed belonged to one of her brothers, as I had seen the big blond one getting in at the end of the day. The two cars looked very similar, but Jade's was a dark blue color while her brother's was silver.

"That's a Volvo, it's Steve's," Jade explained, opening the passenger door to her's.

"And yours?" I asked, getting in. It took a few moments for Jade to answer, as she walked around the car, getting in the driver's side.

"Buick," Jade answered, starting the car. I nodded. Jade smiled briefly before backing out, heading out of the parking lot. Unlike my truck, Jade's car was incredibly silent as she drove it.

"So…" Jade said, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked, looking up from staring out the window.

"What...What's your mother like?" she asked suddenly. I glanced at Jade to see her studying me curiously.

"We look alike...but she's older. She's irresponssible and eccerntric. Unpredictable with her cooking. But...but she's my best friend…" I stopped talking, it made me sad to talk about her.

"Bobbi, how old are you?" Jade asked, her tone frustrated. Jade had stopped the car, and I looked out to see that we were already at Ben's place. It was raining hard out, so hard that I couldn't even see the house.

"I'm seventeen…" I said, confused.

"You don't seem seventeen," Jade said, her voice taking on that odd tone again.

"My mom says the same thing. She always said I was more middle aged than anything...But someone has to be an adult...You don't seem a lot older than you are too," I said. Jade made a face and changed the subject.

"So why did your mother marry David?" she asked. I was surprised she remembered his name. I had only mentioned it once, and that was practically two months ago. I took a moment to compile my answer.

"My mother...she's young for her age. David...he makes her feel even younger. And she's crazy about him," I shook my head, their attraction was a mystery to me but who was I to judge.

"Do you approve of them?" Jade asked.

"Does it matter?" I shot back, "I want her to be happy….and he makes her happy."

"That's very generous of you...I wonder…" Jade trailed off, her expression thoughtful.

"What? What do you wonder?" I asked.

"Do you think she would extend the same courtesy to you? No matter who you chose to be with?" Jade looked at me, her eyes searching mine.

"I….I think. But she's the parent….It's different," I said, slightly startled.

"So no one too scary then?" Jade teased.

"Scary as in tattoos and facial piercings?" I said, smiling.

"That's one definition."

"What's your definition?"

"Do you think that I could be scary?" Jade asked, ignoring my question. I studied Jade for a moment, wondering if the truth or a lie would be better.

"I think….theoretically you could be if you wanted to," I said.

"Are you scared of me now?" Jade asked, her expression turning serious.

"No," I said quickly, too quickly. Jade's smile returned.

"So...what about your family?" I asked.

"What about them?" Jade asked.

"What...What about your siblings, your adopted ones…" I said. Jade glanced at the clock.

"My siblings will be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain," Jade said.

"Oh. Right. You have to go," I said.

"You'll probably want your truck back before your brother gets home...so you don't have to tell him about what happened in biology," Jade said, smiling slightly.

"He probably already knows. No secrets in this damn town," I sighed. Jade laughed.

"Have fun at the beach….it's supposed to be nice," she said, "Not like today."

"Aren't I going to see you tomorrow?" I asked. Jade shook her head.

"No. Annette, Natasha, and I are starting the weekend a bit early."

"What are you going to do?"

"Depending on the weather...either hike or shop. Maybe both," Jade said.

"Hike? Hike where?"

"Goat Rocks Wilderness, it's south of Rainier," Jade said. I nodded.

"Have fun," I said, going to open the door when Jade spoke up.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" Jade asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Just….Stay safe. Please," Jade murmured.

"It's the beach….what could happen there?" I asked. Jade smirked slightly.

"Just….don't fall into the ocean or get run over or anything," she said. I glared at Jade.

"Fine," I snapped, jumping out into the rain. I shut the door with more force than I expected and headed inside. Jade was still smiling as she drove off.

 **Not sure when the next update will be, but here is this one for right now.**


End file.
